


Chat de familia uwu / family chat uwu

by Rekauwu



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekauwu/pseuds/Rekauwu
Summary: *Magic Mikey te agrego al grupo*Neon Leon: holaaa?Mad Raph: eeh Mikey? Para que es esto?Don Tron: no es suficiente con vernos literalmente todos los días en persona? Para que un chat?Magic Mikey: acaso uno no puede hacer un chat que tener a toda su bella familia comunicada??April O'Neeeeil: por mí creo que es una buena ideaApril O'Neeeeil: no es como si los viera todo los dias---------------------------Hola que tal, eh visto mucha gente que había esto... Pero en inglés y bueno como "tan original que soy" eh decidido hacer uno en español!Además pueden decirme, si lo desean, de que temas quieren que está increíble familia habléEn finByeee!
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/April O'Neil/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 8





	Chat de familia uwu / family chat uwu

*Magic Mikey te agrego al grupo*

Neon Leon: holaaa?

Mad Raph: eeh Mikey? Para que es esto?

Don Tron: no es suficiente con vernos literalmente todos los días en persona? Para que un chat?

Magic Mikey: acaso uno no puede hacer un chat que tener a toda su bella familia comunicada??

April O'Neeeeil: por mí creo que es una buena idea

April O'Neeeeil: no es como si los viera todo los dias

Magic Mikey: ven chicos?! Piensen en April!

April O'Neeeeil: si chicos piensen en mí!!

Mad Raph: pdon April

Neon Leon: x2

Don Tron: x3

April O'Neeeeil: está bien chicos ya xd

Don Tron: no estás en clases? 

April O'Neeeeil: yep xD

Mad Raph: NO PUEDES USAR EL TELEFONO EN CLASE!!!

Neon Leon: Hermano cálmateee, no van a atrapar a April viejio, ella estará bien 

Magic Mikey: yeah Raph! No re preocupeees

April O'Neeeeil: okay chicos debo irme bye sjshsuaj

Mad Raph: la habrán visto?

Don Tron: nah no creo

Neon Leon: Mikey

Magic Mikey: si?

Neon Leon: estás cocinando? O algo paso en el laboratorio de donnie? Mí habitación se inundó con humo 

Magic Mikey: LA TARTAAHHS

Neon Leon: ah eso era xd

Don Tron : leo ven a la cocina 

Neon Leon : por?

Don tron: se incendio el horno y Raph y Mikey ratan de apagar el fuego 

Neon Leon: y tu no los ayudas?

Don tron: nah es muy divertido de ver 

Neon Leon: SI sabes que luego lo tendrás q reparar no?

Don tron: lo sé

Dontron : por eso me quedo fuera del juego xdd

April O'Neeeeil: chicos que pedo, me voy 5 min y ya están quemando toda la cocina 

Neon Leon: it's was Mikey 

Dontron: yes, he has the fault 

April O'Neeeeil: oigaaAAaaaN 

April O'Neeeeil: no me hablen en English que yo no entender very mucho 

Dontron: xd

Neon Leon: xD

Mad Raph: que no cunda el pánico

Mad Raph: ya está todo controlado 

Magic Mikey: siento q me morí por un segundo x'd

Magic Mikey: sigues en clases april?

April O'Neeeeil: ando por el último receso, un par de horas y salgo

Neon Leon: espero que vengas con ganas de una rico tarta xDDD

Magic Mikey: :'(

Neonleon: donnie está trabajando?

Mad Raph: yep, lo está reparando

Magic Mikey : nos echó de la cocina xd

Neon Leon: xDDD


End file.
